Petit One Shot sur The Amazing Spiderman-Le Capitaine Stacy
by jane9699
Summary: Cet OS rend hommage au capitaine Stacy, personnage emblématique du premier Spiderman (également basé sur la saga avec Andrew Garfield).


_Petits One Shot sur The Amazing Spiderman_

 _Georges Stacy_

Le Capitaine Stacy, chef du département de police de New York, était un homme d'ordre et de loi. Il n'aimait pas la justice expéditive ni ceux qui voulaient remplacer les forces de l'ordre, considérant cela comme une anarchie. Aussi, lorsque la population de New York avait commencé à parler d'un certain justicier masqué qui arpentait les rues de New York la nuit pour arrêter les criminels sous prétexte de rendre la ville plus sûre, le Capitaine Stacy n'avait pas partagé l'enthousiasme des habitants de la ville qui voyaient ce Spiderman comme le nouveau protecteur de la ville. Il le considérait plutôt comme un amateur, un anarchiste qui faisait sa propre loi et qui cherchait à se venger pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et dont il se moquait. Ce Spiderman faisait forte impression à la population, toujours en attente d'un héros à admirer et pour les soutenir.

Le Capitaine Stacy se sentait furieux et amer face à cette situation, lui qui tentait de faire son travail avec honneur tous les jours lorsqu'il se levait, qui ne savait pas s'il reverrait sa femme et ses enfants le soir en avait conscience qu'un jour peut être tout s'arrêterait, lors d'une intervention particulièrement dangereuse qui tournerait mal. Penser à ce jour lui était insupportable mais il avait choisi ce métier pour rendre la justice et il s'y tenait tous les jours, lorsqu'il partait.

Il était fier de sa famille et plus particulièrement de sa fille ainée Gwen, brillante étudiante à la Midtown Science High. La jeune fille excellait dans toutes les matières et se passionnait plus particulièrement pour les sciences, ce qui l'avait conduite à devenir stagiaire de longue durée chez Oscorp Industries. Son maitre de stage n'était autre que le Docteur Connor, brillant scientifique qui avait donné à sa fille une lettre de recommandation pour lui permettre d'obtenir un travail dans l'entreprise qu'elle désirerait. Le Capitaine Stacy était fière de sa fille. Elle était brillante, elle pouvait réussir dans ce qu'elle dé espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ferait plus tard ce qui lui plairait, qu'elle aurait un bon métier.

La seule chose qui le chiffonnait concernant sa fille était son petit ami, ce Peter Parker.

Il était venu diner un soir à leur domicile et le jeune homme avait rendu perplexe le capitaine, déjà peu favorable à voir sa petite fille sortir avec un garçon...Mais était plutôt poli et gentil, il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais c'était toujours difficile dans ce genre de situation, surtout que le capitaine n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tache. C'était ses opinions sur le justicier masqué qui donnait du fil à retordre à ses hommes qui l'avait grandement contrarié, le jeune homme semblant insinuer que ce Spiderman avait le droit d'appliquer sa justice en ville, que ses intentions étaient bonnes et qu'il ne faisait qu'aider les policiers dans leur travail.

Non mais dans quel monde vivait t-on?Ce voleur que Spiderman avait arrêté devait le mener lui et ses hommes à ses patrons, raison pour laquelle il était toujours en liberté.Six mois de filature foutus en l'air en une soiré.Un gachis monumental que le capitaine avait bien du mal à accepter.

Il avait donc peu gouté les paroles du jeune homme, les considérant comme méprisantes envers son équipe et une preuve de plus de l'ignorance du public du travail de la police.

Le Capitaine Stacy n'aimait pas se détestait les conférences de presse, ayant l'impression de perdre son temps face à des rapaces avides d'informations et de ragots. Il travaillait dur pour faire son métier, se mettant en danger tous les jours pour des gens qui leur faisaient à peine confiance, préférant admirer un justicier aux allures de super-hé abattait des heures de travail afin d'élaborer des stratégies qui avaient pour but d'arrêter les criminels de cette ville. Alors que ce gamin ne vienne pas lui dire comment faire son travail. C'était à la police de s'occuper de ce genre de choses, pas à un petit malin en rouge et bleue qui n'avait même pas le courage de montrer son visage. Où était le respect là dedans ?

Il était donc très mécontent que sa fille se soit entichée de ce jeune homme, il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec elle à ce sujet.

Ce Peter avait de plus des réactions vraiment étranges et tenait des propos totalement incohérents. Le Capitaine se souvenait encore de son incrédulité lorsque le gamin avait débarqué au commissariat en lui affirmant que le professeur Connors était un danger public dont les expériences malheureuses pour faire repousser son bras avaient mal tournées, et qu'il se transformait désormais en lézard géant, ce qui sousentendait qu'il était responsable de la panique de la veille au soir, lorsque un pont en ville avait été attaqué par un immense lézard géant vert, un grand nombre de véhicules ayant menacé d'être projetées en contrebas. Le capitaine Stacy ne croyait pas à ces une telle créature aurait t-elle pu exister? Ce n'était que des affabulations. Et le public y croyait, évidemment.

Pris par le doute, il avait fini par faire faire des recherches à ces hommes sur ce Docteur Connors.

Son chemin avait croisé de nouveau le chemin de Peter, lorsqu'il avait découvert que ce dernier n'était autre que celui qu'il cherchait à arrêter depuis des mois. Il avait été stupéfait et l'arme pointé sur lui, il avait senti la panique l'envahir lorsqu'il avait entendu Peter lui dire :

« Gwen est à Oscorps il faut que vous me laissiez y aller. »

Il avait alors compris que ce jeune homme aimait vraiment sa l'avait alors laissé partir, afin qu'il puisse la mettre en sécurité.

On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait du n'était pas particulièrement avenant ni souriant, il ne cherchait pas à plaire absolument aux défendait les valeurs en laquelle il croyait, peu importe si cela le faisait passer pour un sans-coeur auprès des il aimait sa il aimait sa si Peter pouvait la sauver...Alors il le soutiendrait dans sa lutte.

Il avait donc rejoint Peter au sommet de la Tour Oscorp alors que le chaos envahissait la ville et que le docteur Connors, transformé en créature meutrière, était sur le point d'asphyxier la ville d'un gaz meurtrier. Peter possédait l'antidote, il devait seulement pouvoir l'installer afin de sauver la ville. La tache était cependant rendue difficile par la lutte qu'il devait lutter contre le Docteur Connors, le Capitaine prit donc la décision de lutter contre le monstre, armé de son arme de service pendant que Peter apposait le liquide vert au sommet de la tour.

Ils formaient une bonne équipe, dans le fond. Leurs méthodes et leurs opinions étaient peut-être différentes, mais leur désir de justice était le mê avait fallu pour qu'ils s'en rendent compteun dénominateur commun : Gwen. La petite amie de Peter, la fille du Capitaine.

Transpercé par les griffes du monstre, alors qu'il lui adressait ses derniers mots et qu'il le suppliait de prendre soin de sa fille et de l'éloigner du danger, le Capitaine tenta de faire comprendre à Peter combien il avait compris son importance dans la protection de la ne voulait pas partir en mauvais termes avec le jeune homme, le seul qui comptait pour sa fille et celui qu'il admirait plus que tout.

Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il l'aimait bien au final lui aussi...Même si ça avait pris du temps.

Dans la vie, on a parfois du mal à apprécier ou comprendre les gens...Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas changer d'avis.

Il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, sa fille..Et même Peter. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le moins, la ville était sauvée, c'était ce qui comptait non?Non ?


End file.
